Feelings
by LongLiveLaughter
Summary: One-shot about Hazel's thoughts about someone she's not supposed to love. REVIEW!


**Hazel's POV**

I am despicable.

Frank is so sweet. He's always around. He's been there from the very beginning. When I first came to Camp Jupiter, I was so alone. Yes, I had Nico. But he had to leave about three days after I arrived. Even though I was there for only a short time, the message was pretty clear.

Children of Pluto were not welcome. They weren't wanted.

Nobody wanted anything to do with me. The Fifth Cohort was forced to take me in by the other Cohorts. I wasn't welcomed into the only place on Earth safe for Roman demigods.

But Frank made it better. He was the only one in Fifth who seemed happy to have me there. He always walked me to my classes. He ate dinner with me. He comforted me whenever I felt alone. He was always there for me. Eventually, I developed more-than-friendly feelings for him. I let myself fall for him, because he truly cared about me. Now we're dating, and he admitted that he loves me. And I told him the same thing. I meant it at the time.

And then _he_ just _had_ to come along and ruin everything.

If _he_ hadn't sent that stupid holographic scroll. If _he_ hadn't been related to Sammy, my first love. If _he_ hadn't arrived at camp on the _Argo 2_. If _he _hadn't been part of the Seven.

If _he_ had never been born, I wouldn't love him.

And I wouldn't be a liar.

I didn't mean to. I honestly had every intention to love Frank. I _did_ love him at one point. In a way, I still do. But it's nothing compared to how I feel about _him._

_Him_ and his amazing green eyes that are almost always sparkling with mischief. _Him_ and his light brown hair that looks _so_ soft. _Him_ and his strong arms that have been toned with working on the ship. _Him_ and his trouble-maker's personality that is so deliciously irresistible that I can't stand it.

It's not the fact that he's so much like Sammy that makes me love him. There's just this feeling in my stomach whenever I see him. It's so warm and comforting...

But I don't understand! Why can't I figure out my feelings? Why can't I just make up my mind? Why do they both have to be so sweet and _oh-so_ strong? Why couldn't _he_ just tell me how he feels? What is this feeling I get in my stomach every time I see _him_?

I'm such a terrible person. Nico should've just left me in the Underworld. At least when I was there, I didn't have any emotion. Now, my emotions are so messed up I have a headache just about 24/7.

It doesn't help much that every time _he_ brushes by me, a tingle shoots up my arm and spreads through my body. And how his warm scent floods my senses and I almost pass out. He doesn't need to use his powers. Just being close to him makes me feel like I'm on fire.

For instance, right now.

All of us (the Seven) are sitting around the dinner table on the _Argo 2_. Percy is at the head of the table, talking battle strategies with Annabeth to his right. To Annabeth's left is Piper, and Frank (who's sitting across from me).

To Percy's left is Jason (this was their compromise. Since both Percy and Jason are used to being the leader. Percy: counselor at Camp Half-Blood. Jason: praetor at Camp Jupiter. They both wanted to sit at the head of the table, but Annabeth threatened them into sitting like this.), _him, _then me.

My boyfriend is sitting across the table, stuffing his face (but not in a sloppy way) with grilled cheese sandwiches **(AN: I don't remember what he likes to eat. If it said it in the book, I must've just totally blocked it out)**

_He_ is sitting right next to me. _He_'s seriously ADHD, so his leg bounces up and down every time he sits down. That causes his leg to be constantly running up and down mine. And _Gods_ it feels amazing.

Why can't Frank make me feel this way? Whenever he touches or kisses me, they just feel friendly and safe.

Whenever _he_ so much as gets near me, it feels just like fire (no matter how cheesy that sounds). If_ he_'s just near me, I get this warm, fuzzy feeling. If _he_ gets really close, the feeling in my stomach gets hotter. If _he_ touches me, not only does the feeling in my stomach grow until it's almost painful, the place that he's touching feels hot.

If him _touching_ me does this, then if he kisses me...

See what I mean! If I wasn't such an unloyal idiot, these thoughts wouldn't exist! And if they did, then they would be towards Frank: the only person I'm supposed to be attracted to!

Gods, I disgust myself.

I'm not supposed to love the feeling of him touching me. I'm not supposed to love how no matter what situation we're in, he tries to make people laugh. I'm not supposed to love those almost invisible freckles that are sprayed across his nose. I'm not supposed to love that smile he gives me every time he makes a joke. I'm supposed to love _him_.

Sometimes I swear Aphrodite's messing with my head.

It would make perfect sense. Annabeth told me how much Aphrodite interfered with her and Percy's relationship, before it even got started. Apparently, Aphrodite thought their relationship needed twists and turns in order to be special.

If that's what she's doing to me, I have three questions.

1: Why does it have to be my love life that she screws with?

2: What the heck is wrong with her?

3: If a relationship needs to have twists and turns, then which relationship is she messing with? Mine and Franks? Or mine and _his_?

This is so messed up. Whether it's a crazy love goddess who's doing this, or it's sheer coincidence, or maybe this is the way the Gods are punishing me for all of the things I've done.

It's probably the last one. There is literally nothing that could be worse than being in love with the wrong person.

And who is that person, you might ask?

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.

**Ok! This is the end of this chapter! :(**

**Yes, this is gonna be mutlti-chaptered. The next one is gonna be in Leo's POV.**

**I honestly don't know why this Rated M. I think their might be sexual references, but I'm not sure yet. There's definitely gonna be some swearing. **

**I'm gonna try to do that update-every-three-days thing, but please don't be mad if I miss a day!**

**Oh, and please please PLEASE review. I really value your input. Tell me if you like the story, ask questions, what you want to happen, or just give some constructive critisisim. I'll give virtual cookies to whoever reviews (::) !**

**See you later!**

**-LongLive**


End file.
